1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for direct or indirect single or double sided application of a liquid or viscous coating medium onto a moving surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An applicator unit of this type, referred to as a roll applicator, is known from German patent document no. 3,605,409. Such an applicator unit is typically categorized as a Long Dwell Time Applicator.
The scoop roll of an applicator unit typically applies a relatively large amount of coating medium to the moving surface, which is generally an applicator roll or a material web. The volume of coating medium applied onto the moving surface is proportional to the diameter and circumferential speed of the scoop roll. However, there are limits imposed due to splashing of the coating medium as the circumferential speed of the scoop roll increases.
If, due to space constraints or design considerations, a relatively small scoop roll is utilized, the scooping effect is often not sufficient to produce uniform coating on the material web.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an apparatus which utilizes a relatively small scoop roll and yet produces a uniform coating on the moving surface, or material web.